creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yashimaru-Bishounen
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the No Soliciting page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shining-Armor (talk) 15:29, May 25, 2013 (UTC) NOTICE You seem to have published an article that was either a massive wall of text without any sort of paragraphs, an article that was riddled with grammatical and/or spelling errors and clichés, or both! You're in luck, though. exists to help you with your quest to not further anger the Ghost of the English Language, a being that was tragically killed by years of abuse. aims to raise the average quality of our pastas. The community has spoken, and they are largely unwilling to either read or edit large amounts of non-proofread text. This in mind, you must either fix the errors in your page(s) or they will be deleted. This is your first and only warning. Further pages you upload which clearly have never been proofread or spellchecked will be instantly deleted and you will be banned from editing for a number of days that will double for each offending page. To spellcheck a page, try going to SpellCheck.net or by using a word editor with a built-in spellcheck feature, such as Microsoft Word or WordPerfect. You must verify that you have properly used spelling, grammar, punctuation, spacing, and capitalization. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 15:47, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Note So, instead of doing something as easy as using caps where grammar dictates, you decide to quit. Oh well! This does talk a lot about you. I would like to remind you that when you chose to upload your stories to the site, you gave the site the rights to hold your stories and show them to the public, meaning that you can't make a complaint about anyhting. You uploaded them to your own accord. But yeah, I'll remove them, since you, the author, requested it. I'm afraid that your account can't be deactivated unless you contact the Staff of the Wiki technology. We Admins don't have the power to deactivate accounts. Now that everything is left aside, wish you good luck in future endeavors. If you decide to come back, you're more than welcome. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 16:12, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: We are sorry to hear about your leaving. But we must inform you that it is not required for us to remove your stories, as once you uploaded them here you agreed to our license which permits us to use it as we deem fit as long as you are credited. So as long as your story meets our quality standards it will be kept on this site. RE: I see. The banner that was posted is not only directed to the author (you), but to the many users that edit around. Sooner or later, anybody would have taken the time to correct any mistake there is. There are rare occasions where stories marked with that banner gets deleted, but it doesn't happen often. Most times somebody fixes it. Thank you for taking the time to leave a message in the talk page. Hope to see you then in the future, even if it isn't foreseeable. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 16:45, May 25, 2013 (UTC)